Recently, smart phone as the head of the trend, various smart devices have emerged in the market one after another such as smart TV, smart refrigerator, and smart air conditioner and so on. The smart devices may support interactions between users and devices through user experiences and may support functional changes or functional expansions through application programs. However, in spite of the emergence of such smart devices, remote controllers are still commonly used to operate these smart devices.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual drawing showing a situation in which various types of electronic devices within a house are controlled by using respective remote controllers.
As shown in FIG. 1, as the number of types of the electronic devices disposed in the house increases, the number of corresponding remote controllers for controlling each of the electronic devices also increases, conventionally.
Accordingly, the users may need to respectively manage the respective remote controllers 10, 20, 30, 40 of the individual electronic devices 10′, 20′ 30′ 40′. And it is cumbersome to find and operate each of the remote controllers 10, 20, 30, 40 for controlling each of the electronic devices 10′, 20′ 30′ 40′.
Besides, the respective remote controllers have many buttons supporting various functions of their corresponding electronic devices. Thus, the users may need to learn the respective functions of the individual buttons of the respective remote controllers 10, 20, 30, 40, and it is cumbersome for the users to find a correct button to perform a particular function whenever using the respective remote controllers.
Although an integrated remote controller may be considered as a solution to solve such a problem, the integrated remote controller cannot control a new electronic device which is newly purchased. And separate repair is required for the registration of the new electronic device.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention proposes a method and a device for learning remote controller signals in a predetermined space (i) not only to control any new electronic device by using remote controllers' signals (ii) but also to generate the remote controllers' signals to control the electronic device within the predetermined space by using voice control without operating the respective remote controllers.